Iggy Koopa
Iggy Koopa (known as Hop Koopa in the cartoons) is one of the Koopalings, a clan of seven siblings that act as leaders of the Koopa Troop under Bowser (originally considered his children). Iggy is depicted as a crazed, mechanical genius. His two main outstanding physical characteristics are his glasses and green hair (originally pink, light blue, and yellow). In later appearances, he is shown to be the thinnest of the Koopalings. Iggy is named after Iggy Pop, a famous punk rock singer and leader of the band The Stooges. In 2015, he and the other Koopalings walked out on Bowser due to him 'treating them like dirt' and 'wanting to start afresh'. History Early Gaming Age Iggy's first appearance is in Super Mario Bros. 3, where he aids Bowser to take over the Mushroom World. Using his army and weaponry, Iggy controls Giant Land, the king of which he turned into a dinosaur (or a Donkey Kong Jr. look-alike in remakes) using his own stolen magic wand. Afterward, he is expecting to fight Mario, as he assumes that Mario will be nervous. Iggy can be found and battled in the cabin of his airship. In battle, Iggy tries to either jump on to Mario or shoot magical blasts at him using his magic wand. When jumped on, he will retreat into his shell and jump before coming back out. After being jumped on three times by Mario, Iggy is defeated, and he drops the magic wand of Giant Land's ruler. The Koopalings return in Super Mario World, aiding Bowser in Dinosaur Land. Iggy is found in #1 Iggy's Castle in Yoshi's Island, where he guards a Yoshi trapped within an egg. During battle, Iggy fights Mario by charging at him on an upside-down, shell-like platform floating back and forth in lava. Iggy can't be hurt; instead, he gets knocked back by Mario's attacks. Iggy also throws fireballs at Mario. Iggy is defeated by Mario by being knocked into the lava surrounding the upside down shell. If the player defeats Iggy and then jumps into the lava and dies before the screen fades out, the main map music goes silent. The in-game text in the English SNES version of Super Mario World that described Iggy as "demented" is changed into "crazed" in the Game Boy Advance version. This is most likely because some people sometimes classify the word 'demented' as inappropriate. New Super Mario Brothers Appearances Iggy and the other Koopalings return in New Super Mario Bros. Wii as the main bosses of each world. He is also shown to be supremely hyperactive, and can be heard giggling to himself when the player walks down the corridor towards his room in the castle. Due to his hyperactivity, he's also the fastest of the Koopalings. Iggy, along with the other Koopalings and Bowser Jr., appear in the game's intro, where they sneak into Peach's birthday party underneath a cake. They jump out of the cake, interrupting the party, and throw it over Peach, capturing her. They then run off to their Airship and fly away, prompting Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad and Blue Toad to chase after them. Iggy is first encountered in the World 5 tower. When he first sees Mario, he is falsely shocked by his appearance, and then, he taunts him by slapping his behind with his wand. Here, he jumps between the main floor and three moving platforms. Iggy also shoots green fireballs from his wand to attack Mario and the speed of these fireballs are the fastest in the game, along with Morton. After he is stomped on three times, Iggy retreats to the castle deeper into World 5. When Mario encounters him in the castle, Iggy is in a carriage attached to an average-size Chain Chomp. Kamek suddenly flies in and triples the Chain Chomp's size. Mario must get behind the Chain Chomp and attack Iggy, who still shoots fireballs from his wand. If Mario strikes Iggy, the Chain Chomp turns red, turns around its direction, and starts moving fast for a short time. After Mario hits Iggy twice, the Chain Chomp becomes faster, giving Mario less time to react. Eventually, however, Iggy is defeated, and the player(s) gains the key to leave the castle and move on to World 6. Because of the nature of his boss fight against Mario, he is the only Koopaling who doesn't tuck into his shell when stomped on. Instead, he collapses and is knocked out while flailing. He shoots fireballs faster in the tower battle than in the castle battle. Iggy is later seen along with the other Koopalings trying to get Bowser back up during the ending (with Larry and Bowser Jr.). They do succeed, but Bowser's castle falls on top of all of them. Alongside the rest of the Koopalings, Iggy returns in New Super Mario Bros. 2 as one of the bosses in the game. He is the boss of World 2-Castle. After beating Roy, Mario encountered Iggy with Princess Peach, the former of whom proceeded to once again taunt Mario by slapping his behind at him before making off with her. Before battling Mario, Iggy will taunt him once again before entering his carriage. In his battle, he will once again sit in a carriage with a Chain Chomp attached to it and he will use his wand to shoot green fireballs, much like in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, although this time, the Boss room is designed differently, so the Chain Chomp has more paths to go. Also, his pet Chomp is not as big as in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Once again, after stomping on Iggy, the Chomp will get angry, though it'll exit the room from the top or bottom and will continue. After the second stomp, the Chomp will start getting quicker. After three stomps on the head, Iggy is defeated, leaving the key to World 3. Like in his castle boss fight in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he is the only Koopaling to not tuck into his shell when stomped on, for the same reasons as why he didn't in Wii. Conversely, Morton Koopa Jr. in New Super Mario Bros. 2 does not spend a limited amount of time in his shell upon being stomped due to the nature of his boss fight, though he does go in his shell until he enters the pipe. Iggy retreats to Bowser's Castle, where he, the Koopalings and Bowser attempt to petrify Mario with their Koopa Clown Car's petrification device. He also aids Bowser alongside the rest of the Koopalings by causing him to grow larger, but it resulted in him and the others being knocked into a lava pit by Bowser due to his increased size. He and the other Koopalings then attempt to help Bowser by airlifting him with the Koopa Clown Car, but this results in it crashing due to it being unable to handle the combined weight of both them and Bowser. Iggy is closest to the crash site, sitting stunned near the crashed Koopa Clown Car alongside Lemmy (the latter of whom was lying down on top of the crashed car, close to the propeller). Later, at the castle of World Star, they play the same role as in Bowser's Castle, even enhancing Dry Bowser's size. The New Super Mario Bros. 2 guide mistakenly calls him Larry Koopa. Iggy Koopa, along with the rest of the Koopalings, Bowser Jr., and Boom Boom, returns in New Super Mario Bros. U and New Super Luigi U. He serves as the boss of Soda Jungle, similar to his role of being the boss of World 5 in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, as well as Giant Land from Super Mario Bros. 3 as the world is also giant-themed. He is found in Iggy's Volcanic Castle (New Super Mario Bros. U) or Iggy's Swinging-Chains Castle (New Super Luigi U). When Iggy is encountered, just like in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he'll fake shock at Mario's arrival, before laughing it off, but this time, Iggy summons lava from beneath the area instead of slapping his rear end. Iggy uses the four warp pipes to run around the room and make it harder for the player to stomp on him as he uses his Magic Wand to shoot three fireballs, some being his usual green flame, and the other red orbs that generate Magmaarghs when they land into the lava below. When Iggy is stomped on, he will dash around the room in his shell using the pipes on the walls, which will switch him to the other side of the room. Unlike the other Koopalings where they spin in their shells and change directions at the edges or walls of the room, Iggy can actually change directions anywhere around the room during his duration in his shell. After 3 stomps, the lava below will drain out of the room, and Iggy will fall off screen, leaving his airship to be destroyed. Iggy is later seen in the ending along with the other Koopalings, although they ended up escaping by hanging onto Bowser's tail after the latter inadvertently destroyed Bowser Jr's (already damaged) ship. Iggy has four green pipes on each wall just like Wendy has in New Super Mario Bros 2. The only difference is that Wendy has blue pipes and Iggy has green pipes, and that Wendy uses her pipes to summon enemies, while Iggy uses his pipes to traverse the cabin and keep the Mario Bros. on their toes. Iggy's airship has his face as the bow and his green-colored shell at the top. The stern is similarly colored to his original shell color. The airship is equipped with two propellers at the back, and there is another at the top just below the crow's nest. There is one cannon on each side, with purple lids on the top. It is metal-plated to carry lava. It is the thinnest and fastest airship, representing Iggy's speed and lankiness. The cabin has metallic walls. It has rectangular shaped windows, and has pipes on the floor and ceiling that Mario/Luigi and co. apparently can't access, but Iggy can. Anime and Cartoons In the Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros., Iggy and the Koopalings appear in the series' first story, Momotarō, where they aid Bowser in kidnapping Princess Peach. The Koopalings also appear in the series' third story, once again as minions of Bowser (now the Wicked Queen). Iggy ends up beaten by Mario. In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World produced by DIC Entertainment and Nintendo, Iggy is renamed Hop Koopa and he, along with his twin, Hip Koopa, are portrayed as among the youngest of the Koopa Kids. Unlike some of the other Koopa kids, Hop closely resembles his game artwork. Hop and Hip are constantly seen together, and the duo are constantly pulling pranks on unsuspecting citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. In spite of their ages, Hop and Hip prove to be capable of doing such things as carjacking and pickpocketing. Like many stereotypical twins, Hop and Hip often share their sentences by either speaking in unison or finishing each other's lines. Additionally, Hop is not portrayed as an inventor - that role goes to Kooky. He, as his twin brother, is voiced by Tara Strong. In Mind Your Mummy Mommy, Mario, Hip and Hop kidnap Prince Mushroomkhamen from a pyramid in Desert Hill and narrowly escape from Luigi, Princess Toadstool and Toad after Queen Mushroomkhamen mistakes Mario for her son. After taking the tomb to Castle Koopa, Luigi takes it back from them with a Steam-Powered Mummy Sled. Later, in Misadventure of Mighty Plumber, Hip and Hop inform Bowser that Cheatsy's wand can bring anything inside a television to life. After Cheatsy does this with a race car, Hip and Hop jump inside and ride it. During Do the Koopa, Hop is seen dancing along with the other Koopalings during the song of the same name. He and Hop are setting up a prank in Mush-Rumors by putting a mirror against a wall in hopes that a passerby would think it was a gate, and wonders if anyone is dumb enough to fall for it. Sure enough, a mushroom boy walks into the mirror. When the boy tells the twins of the "aliens" he saw, they run to Dark Land to warn their dad, and tell Bully when they (literally) run into him. While on the Doomsub in The Ugly Mermaid, on the way to Metropolis, Hip and Hop warn King Koopa that the Mario Bros., Princess Toadstool and Toad are going after them in frog suits. Later on, when Koopa threatens to destroy Metropolis, Hip and Hop catch Luigi, Princess Toadstool and Toad chasing them again. Then, in Crimes R Us, the Koopalings capture Crimewave Clyde who teach Hip and Hop how to pick pockets. After the Koopas trick Clyde, Hop assists the rest of the Koopalings in robbing the Mushroom Kingdom Treasury until they are stopped by Clyde and the Mario Bros. In Life's Ruff, Hip and Hop steal King Windbag's wand, and turn him and Luigi into dogs. The two dogs chase Hip and Hop into the real world where they disrupt a buffet at a hotel. Hip and Hop then steal a sports car after Luigi and Windbag are taken by a dog catcher. They drive over to the Kennedy Space Center where the dogs catch up to them once they escape from the pound. Just before they can board the shuttle, King Windbag tackles Hip and Hop, causing Hip to lose his wand. After King Windbag changes himself and Luigi back into humans, Luigi throws Hip and Hop in the Warp Zone. In 7 Continents for 7 Koopas, The Koopalings are assigned a continent of the Real World. Hop is given South America to conquer. He proceeds to take down the rainforest, replacing it with a vast parking lot. Mario takes Hop's wand and uses it to restore the rain forest. During Recycled Koopa, Hop, along with Hip, Big Mouth, Kootie Pie and Bully, dump all their garbage down a Warp Pipe. Unbeknownst to any of the Koopalings, the pipe led to Mushroom Castle. Mario grabs a hold of Hip's wand, sending all the garbage back to Castle Koopa. This encouraged the Koopalings to order the Sledge Brothers to dump the trash down a Warp Pipe to Brooklyn, which ultimately led to greater problems. In the series' last episode, Super Koopa, he, along with Kooky, Hip and Kootie Pie, Hop traveled to Paris once King Koopa had successfully captured Mario, Luigi and Princess Toadstool. While there, Hip and Hop vandalize the art in the Louvre and put their own crayon drawings to display. Hip and Hop appear twice in the Super Mario World TV show. In their first appearance, Rock TV, they have a non-speaking cameo as judges on "All Star Prehistoric Tag Team Wrestling". Twice, they're seen ringing the fight bell. Afterwards, in A Little Learning, Hip and Hop attend school in Dome City, against their dad's wishes. They throw fireballs at the cave children until Yoshi eats their backpacks. After a skirmish, they get Oogtar in trouble and find him to be an easy target. Hop aids in rerouting lava from Neon Castle for their volcano project. Koopa finds Hop beneath Dome City and accidentally causes him to release huge amounts of lava, destroying the school. He, along with Hip and King Koopa, are swallowed by the Piranha Plant Hip used to sabotage Oogtar's "eggabegga" project which is then eaten by Yoshi. After Yoshi spits the Koopas into a Warp Pipe, Princess Toadstool angrily tells Hip and Hop to not bother coming to school again because they are expelled forever. This episode is noteworthy for being the final appearance of the Koopalings in animation. Magazines and Books Iggy appears in various Nintendo Comics. He is usually seen with the other Koopalings. Much like Hip and Hop in the DIC cartoons, he often hangs out with Lemmy and they like to pull pranks, and often act childish. Iggy appears in the Nintendo Comics System story Bowser Knows Best, in which he and the other Koopalings attempt to kidnap Princess Peach as a Father's Day present for his father Bowser. However, he got easily kidded by Princess Peach along with his friends by hearing that yesterday was the day of "buy your children's affections", so they release the princess because their father didn't give them affections. After Bowser told them about the fake, they attempt to get the princess back, but got kidded again by her, Mario and Luigi. Iggy asked Peach if she wasn't going to punish them, and she didn't, because today was "be kind to the turtle kid day". He also appears in Nintendo Power's Super Mario Adventures, where he and his siblings act as Bowser's henchmen in his plot to kidnap and marry Princess Toadstool. He, along with the others, was watching Ludwig playing videogames, but Bowser interrupts them to tell them about his plan of marrying Peach. They soon figured that Peach, previously caught, escaped and chased her throughout the castle. She then escapes from the castle and crash lands near Luigi. Meanwhile, Iggy and his friends manages to catch Mario, who was freed when the "princess" gets to the castle. Bowser congratulates Iggy and his friends for kidnapping the princess, but soon the true Peach appears dressed as Luigi, full of bombs. The Koopalings got scared first at seeing two princesses, but then Luigi steals the keys for freeing Mario from Roy, and Iggy and co. try to chase them. Wendy trips Yoshi, that holds the key, rushing in Peach, and the Koopa releases an horde of Thwomps and Charging Chucks. Meanwhile, the freed Mario, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi fall by an aperture of the floor in the basement, where Reznors appear. A flame produced by them lights the bomb, resulting in exploding the castle and Mario and his friends get blasted out. It is unknown what happened to Iggy afterwards. Iggy is the first boss in the first volume of the Super Mario-Kun, which is based off Super Mario World. As in Super Mario World, he fights Mario on top of a platform above lava. After Iggy gets irritated when Mario places a fake head over Iggy when Iggy retracts his head into his body, he burns Mario with his fireballs. Mario then scratches his hands down a board. Iggy wants the noise to stop, and then he retracts his head into the shell again. Mario then glues his opening shut, locking Iggy in that spot. Iggy then jumps around in panic, thus squirting the glue and solidifying everything, including the characters and the lava. Iggy also makes a brief cameo alongside Bowser Jr. and his siblings in volume 41 of Super Mario-Kun and makes a full chapter appearance in volume 42. In the latter volume, Iggy has his Chain Chomp fight Mario and his group, but it later turns against him. This is due to the fact that earlier in the story, he neglected and left his Chain Chomp wandering in his castle until it got itself stuck in a grate, and was starving for a month until Mario and his group encounters the creature. It is later freed and fed by Yoshi. Iggy's silhouette is seen on the title page of volume 47, although he is set to make his reappearance in volume 48. Iggy is portrayed as perhaps the brainiest Koopaling in the Nintendo Adventure Books. He invents the GLOM, a machine capable of creating loyal duplicates of people and monsters out of sand, in Double Trouble, and uses it to overrun the Mushroom Kingdom with cloned citizens and monsters after capturing their images using spy cameras disguised as flowers. When Mario reaches Fort Koopa in the Koopahari Desert, he can run into Iggy absentmindedly walking down a hall, and covertly follows him, until he accidentally alerts the Koopaling to his presence by knocking over a statue of Genghis Koopa. Running to his laboratory, which is hidden in a hall of mirrors in the basement, Iggy awaits Mario's arrival, and sics the GLOM on him when the plumber discovers him. Depending on the reader's choice of what to do next, Mario is either knocked out (either by his own clone or Iggy's duplicates) and dumped back in the hall of mirrors, or leads the GLOM into the hall, where it clones itself after seeing its own reflection; thrown into a panic by the development, Iggy can only watch in terror as the GLOM keeps cloning itself until it overloads and it and all the duplicates it created explode into sand, bringing Fort Koopa down, leaving Iggy, Bowser and Wendy to dig themselves out of the rubble and limp their way back home. After being cornered by Luigi in his Water Land houseboat in Leaping Lizards, Morton summons Iggy and the Doom Ship as backup, but upon spotting Luigi, the bespectacled Koopaling abandons his brother out of fright. Shortly afterward, Iggy is tracked down to his secret laboratory, and reveals that he, as the winner (through cheating) of the International Mushroom Games held six years ago, possesses the magic silver whistle that can restore the Mushroom King, who had been changed into a rabbit by Morton, to normal. Via old legal documents, Iggy reveals that only the rightful owner of the whistle can use it, and if someone else takes it it is punishable by a sentence of hard labor in the Sponge Mines; however, Iggy loses this advantage over the protagonists when Princess Toadstool reveals that the International Mushroom Games are going to be held again in three weeks, and Iggy is legally obligated to put his whistle up as the grand prize. During the International Mushroom Games, Iggy and five of his siblings enter as a team, and Iggy competes in the Waterfall Race (where he makes Princess Toadstool lose by turning her around) and the Super Triple Jump, where he will use either a large spray can or a rocket-powered booster as a leap aid. If the Mushroom Kingdom Royals win the games, Iggy tries to sneak away, but is caught by the heroes, and reluctantly gives up his whistle after getting five coins from Luigi, as per the rules of the tournament. In Koopa Capers, Iggy and his brothers have their wands stolen by Wendy, who disappears with them shortly afterward, intent on overthrowing their father with her own army, and a super wand she intends to create by fusing her own wand with her brothers'. If Luigi, who had been coerced by Bowser into searching for Wendy, tracks the female Koopaling down to her hideout, Bowser and the male Koopalings, who had been following him, will barge in after the plumber, but decide to stave off punishing Wendy for her treachery if she helps search for the hiding Luigi. If Luigi had acquired Boom Boom's socks earlier in his adventure, he can toss them into Wendy's simmering wand combination potion, which will release fumes that knock the entire Koopa family and their minions out for at least a week. In Brain Drain, Iggy creates the Synapse Switcher, a device capable of switching people's minds. From his base in Dinosaur Island, Iggy uses the Synapse Switcher to cause widespread havoc throughout the Mushroom Kingdom by amplifying the machine's rays using the signals broadcast by the nearby WMUSH radio station. In the book's good ending, Iggy, after taking over WMUSH with his minions, attempts to use the Synapse Switcher on Mario and his friends at close range, but the group protect themselves using Fungus Up cola, which they discovered can counteract the effects of the Synapse Switcher. Due to forgetting to put on a protective helmet before activating the Synapse Switcher, Iggy ends up in the body of a Wiggler, while Yoshi's mind (which had previously been switched with another Koopaling) is transferred into his. In this book, it is revealed Iggy has an apparent secret love of music. One of his minions mentions the rumor that Iggy always wanted to be a disc jockey, and later Luigi can find Iggy's homemade music video, which depicts him moonwalking in a garish green wig and gold jumpsuit. Minor appearances Though absent from the NES version of Mario is Missing!, Iggy is in the SNES and PC versions of the game, the latter of which he speaks entirely in rhyme. In this game, Iggy travels to Antarctica with Bowser and the other Koopalings, trying to aid them in stealing artifacts, which Bowser intended to sell to raise funds to buy hairdryers from Hafta Havit Mail-Order. With these hairdryers, Bowser plans to melt Antarctica, flooding the Earth. Iggy is encountered by Luigi in Bowser's Antarctic fortress; while looking for Mario and stopping Bowser's plot, Iggy is fought by Luigi, who can easily defeat him by using a Fire Flower (or, in the SNES version, stomped on his head repeatedly). Before his defeat, he acknowledges that Bowser's angry because of Luigi advancing, and claims that Bowser is "fireproof." In Yoshi's Safari, Iggy helps Bowser invade the kingdom of Jewelry Land. After stealing the jewels that maintained the stability in Jewelry Land, Bowser entrusts one of these jewels to Iggy, who is given domain over Grand Bridge. Utilizing a heavily armed mechanism whose appearance is based on a large Blooper, Iggy has six cannons on his mechanism, one located in the end of six of his mechanism's ten tentacles. Iggy needs to be blasted repeatedly with Mario's Super Scope to be injured. Soon, Iggy's Blooper mechanism, upon sustaining enough damage, explodes, and Iggy is left floating on a piece of debris floating on the ocean, waving a white flag. In Hotel Mario, Iggy, unlike the other Koopalings, does not gain a hotel when the Mushroom Kingdom is taken over by Bowser. Instead, Iggy is located inside Bowser's Seizures Palace Hotel, in "Bowser's Barbecue Room". In his battle against Mario in Hotel Mario, Iggy wears an over-sized Bowser mask and, along with jumping between floors, can spit fireballs and summon a small amount of lightning that can strike Mario. He is one of the three Koopalings who wouldn't try to eat Mario or Luigi, which may be because he does not use elevators, or perhaps due to his mask. Iggy's Bowser mask needs to be jumped on repeatedly by Mario to keep him at bay. If Mario closes all the doors while Iggy is on-screen, he will stop and lift his disguise for a moment, revealing himself while making an irritated face towards the player, and then jump off-screen; the real Bowser awaits in the next area. The Koopalings appear in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, where they are employed by Bowletta to defend Bowser's Castle, which is converted into a flying fortress used to attack Beanbean Castle Town. Iggy is the first of the Koopalings encountered by Mario and Luigi, and before battling the two, Iggy spins rapidly, making Mario and Luigi dizzy before fleeing further into his room. Mario and Luigi need to dizzily stumble through the traps in Iggy's room to reach and fight him. In battle, Iggy could spew fireballs (as with all the Koopalings) as well as use the spinning attack from the overworld. In the Japanese version, he can also try to punch the bros. or press a button on a remote, which causes rockets to attack the Brosneeded. Defeating Iggy forms a bridge over a river of lava, allowing the Mario Bros. to continue through the castle towards Morton. Iggy reappears in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. He is first seen with Lemmy, Morton and King Bob-omb on top of Mount Brrr, where they shower the land with new enemies and terrain with the help of cannons. When Mario & co. make it to Neo Bowser Castle, Iggy taunts them and signals the rest of the Koopalings that they have arrived. He is later seen helping Bowser and Wendy to stop the Mario gang from obtaining one of the fire orbs needed to create Papercraft Fire Mario. Later on at Neo Bowser Castle, after the Mario gang create the bridge that leads to the Bowsers, Iggy appears at the end of the bridge with Morton and Lemmy. He briefly argues with Lemmy on who gets to press the button to fire a large cannon aimed directly at Peach's Castle before pulling out the controller and quickly pressing the button, in addition to setting a timer. At the end of the game, on top of Neo Bowser Castle, Iggy is encountered one last time along with the rest of the Koopalings, where he is fought alongside Lemmy and Morton. In his battle, Iggy summons a large Chain Chomp that chases the Mario Bros. Iggy is also running from the chain chomp and attempts to run into the Mario Bros. to damage them. If the Mario Bros successfully avoid Iggy, he will get tired and get damaged by the chain chomp and sent back to his spot in a dizzy state. He remains dizzy until he it his turn to attack again. After the battle, Iggy utters some last words, where he tells Bowser to forgive them and destroy Mario and the others before exploding. Iggy also made an appearance in Paper Mario Color Splash, also as a boss. Playable Appearances Iggy Koopa, alongside the rest of the Koopalings, appears as a playable character for the first time in Mario Kart 8, where he is an unlockable character. His nickname in a Japanese Nintendo Direct for Mario Kart 8 is ｢黒ぶちメガネのトリックスター, or "Trickster with the Black-Framed Glasses" (localized as the "Real Wild Child" or "Trickster with the Sweet Specs"). His emblem is a yellow-green silhouette of his head on a black background. Although Iggy is taller than the Koopalings, he is classified as a middleweight racer (alongside Mario, Luigi, Ludwig, and Miis with medium height), offering him relatively balanced stat attributes. Iggy is the Staff Ghost for Tick-Tock Clock which is a reference on how he is a inventor (Due to the fact the Track takes place in a mechanical-like setting). There is also an advertisement for "Crystal Clear Windshields" by "Iggy's Glass" seen on a side of a truck in Toad's Turnpike. Iggy's main color for his Standard parts and Pipe Frame is his signature light green, and his secondary color is purple. The color scheme selection of his other parts is also based on light green, making it similar to that of Light Green Miis. Expections to this are his Sneeker and GLA. Iggy, along with the rest of his siblings, makes his Super Smash Bros. debut as unlockable playable characters accessible via "palette swaps" of Bowser Jr.. He is treated as a separate character, having his own voice, and the announcer calls him by name, but his attacks are identical to Bowser Jr.. Iggy can appear in place of Bowser Jr. in All-Star mode, like the other Koopalings. The rim and propeller of his Koopa Clown Car are colored light green, his signature color, and has a different face. However, when the Clown Car Dash special move is used, the exhaust pipes that appear behind Iggy's Clown Car are colored yellow. He is once again portrayed by Mike Vaughn, however, like the other Koopalings, his voice samples are being reused from his appearance in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. The title given to Iggy in the Boxing Ring when playing as, or against him, is "The Laughing Prankster" in the Wii U version. Other notable Appearances Iggy appears in Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition as a Wood attribute character. He's the World 5-Castle and World 5-Airship Boss. Iggy will join the player when ★World 5-Airship is completed. His Skill is Iggy's Hurricane, which changes all Orbs into Wood Orbs. Miscellaneous In the LazerBlazer - Type A: Intercept mode in the game Super Scope 6, Iggy can occasionally be seen flying across the game screen chasing Mario while riding a missile. Shooting Iggy recovers a missed shot or gives bonus points in 2-player mode. Iggy appears in NES Remix 2 in a Super Mario Bros. 3 challenge. The player has to beat him with a Frog Suit. In Super Mario Sunshine, a brief clip of Mario fighting Iggy Koopa in Super Mario World can be seen when F.L.U.D.D. first scans Mario. A Mii costume of Iggy appears in the Wii version of Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games and Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. Iggy was originally going to appear in Super Princess Peach, although he was taken out of the final game with the rest of the Koopalings. Out of all the Koopalings, Iggy is the only one with an animated sprite, and is in one of the test rooms hidden in the game. General Information Physical Information As most of the other Koopalings, Iggy has a yellow and tan skin complexion, as well as a green head, a four-ribbed padded stomach and padded feet. Iggy also shows similar teeth to Morton's. Iggy has always been the tallest of the Koopalings, but it is not until New Super Mario Bros. Wii that he takes on a lankier appearance, as in the newer games, he seems to be about twice as tall as Mario. Originally, he has a multicolored mohawk similar to Lemmy, but it is now depicted as a plant-like green hair. He has large, oval eyes with blue-ringed irises, although some artwork depicts his eyes as eccentric swirls to indicate that the glasses he wears have very thick lenses, which is a common gag in Japanese media that Iggy shares with other characters like Professor E. Gadd, Professor Frankly, Fawful, and Francis. Although initially the eyes were distinct from the blue rings, possibly indicating that the latter came from the glasses, since Super Mario World those blue rings are not associated with the glasses, and in current depictions of Iggy when he closes his eyes the blue rings disappear, thus meaning that they are his irises. As well as his distinctive glasses, he wears the same metal, spiked cuffs as the other Koopalings. Originally, the green of his shell matches the coloration of his head, but in New Super Mario Bros. Wii it is changed to a lime-green hue to match the new look of his hair. In Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World, Iggy's in-game sprites depict him with white hair (orange-yellow in SMB3's All-Stars remake) and a blue shell, most likely to differentiate his sprites from those of Larry (who is also depicted with white hair, but still has a green shell) while simultaneously respecting the technical limitations of the NES and SNES; however, in his official artwork for both games, Iggy is still shown wearing his green shell. Furthermore, in his Super Mario World boss battle, he uses Larry's hairstyle despite his own style existing in the game's graphics (and coincidentally, being used on Larry's in-game battle sprites); both Koopalings, however, use their correct styles in the cast roll. Personality and Traits Iggy is portrayed as being demented and giddy. This is supported by his crazed laughter in the original Super Mario Bros. 3 manual (downplayed in the English localization), as well as the in-game English dialogue in Super Mario World. Before his rematch in his world's castle in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he is heard laughing at the animal noises outside his window and laughing exhilaratingly during the battle itself. Also, in New Super Mario Bros. Wii as well as Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, he is shown to be extremely energetic and hyperactive. He is also said to be something of a trickster, who goes too far when he taunts his opponents, such as when he smacks his rear end in front of his adversary. In Mario Kart 8, his above traits are especially evident, as he could be heard giggling and laughing through various parts of the race. A few of his stunts show his hyperactive nature, such as jumping out of his kart and running in place, or being too excited that he flails about on his bike as if he's about to fall off. Another stunt even has him looking behind from his kart and taunting the other racers. He is also an emotional sadist, being uplifted at the mere thought of his enemies experiencing fear. This trait is especially evident in his quote in the manual, where he cackles and deduced that Mario must be getting nervous about his upcoming fight against him. He might be something of an animal person, as he has used a Chain Chomp to counter Mario twice, and may have also constructed the carriage it pulls himself. However, volume 42 of Super Mario-Kun shows that he is rather neglectful and abusive towards his pet, as he left it wandering in his castle until it was lost, starving, and stuck in a grate for one month before its encounter with Mario and his friends, and even called it "stupid" for getting itself lost or some reason. In the same volume, he considers himself to be smart and, through his calculations (which consists of various doodles with mathematical symbols), believed he figured out how to defeat his foes. Though he claims he could easily beat Mario, he felt the reader would get bored and decided to have his Chain Chomp do away with the group instead. His ability to launch rockets in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga also implies that he has at least some knowledge on technologyneeded. In Mario is Missing!, Iggy speaks completely in rhyme and cannot stand still. In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World, Hop is quite childish in personality, and he often pulls pranks instead of causing true crimes, though some episodes has him doing so. In the Nintendo Comics System and Super Mario Adventures, Iggy's personality is largely identical to that of the other Koopalings, with him having no real defining characteristics. He mostly hangs around with Lemmy, who looks a lot like Iggy. Iggy and Lemmy pull pranks together and cause trouble, acting childish. He also seems to think Bowser is somewhat stupid and acts as if he is smarter. In the Nintendo Adventure Books, he is revealed to be a highly intelligent and capable inventor. His father even calls him "the brainy one." In one of the randomly generated tips in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Iggy is stated to be a "trickster". The tip also mentions that he is nearsighted, and is the only Koopaling with this trait. Powers and Abilities Iggy is the fastest of the Koopalings. Iggy rides a Chain Chomp in his boss battle in New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. 2, utilizing a custom track. He could spin as a top in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and even move fast enough to make his opponents dizzy. Like all the Koopalings in that game, he can also spit fireballs. As shown in New Super Mario Bros Wii, his magic blasts are the most chaotic out of all the Koopalings. In Hotel Mario he could cause small amounts of lightning to rain down on Mario. In addition, his unused sprites in Super Princess Peach show that the Koopaling was to use his hair as a spear. He also can throw balls at the Mario Bros. during their fight with him in Super Mario World, which he keeps in his shell. As demonstrated in New Super Mario Bros. U, Iggy has the ability to make lava rise from the ground and fire at least two varieties of spells: One being his normal chaotic green spell, and the other being red orbs that upon making contact with lava will summon Magmaargs. In addition, his energetic nature even allows him to stand on ceilings, as evidenced by his boss fight in New Super Mario Bros. U. External story Iggy, like the rest of the Koopalings, chose to walk out on Bowser, as seen in Koopalings walk out on Bowser. This is, according to Roy, due to Bowser 'treating them like dirt'. He moves to Brackney and meets Sandy Cheeks, Tickety, Firey, Goddard and Kip, thus becoming his adoptive family. Trivia * In a piece of literature on deviantArt, Iggy was given the Yellow Green Member Colour In TheoryReader’s Group. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters voiced by Eric Category:Characters Category:Koopalings Category:Victims Category:Parents Category:Mario characters Category:Yellow Green Member Colour